


A lelkiismeret

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [15]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lelkiismeret

A lelkiismeret

Átkozott vagyok... Miért nem bírtam uralkodni magamon? Miért? Mert gyenge vagyok... nem bírtam ellenállni a gyűrű hatalmának, pedig ezt még az az apróság is meg tudta tenni. És most elhagyott bennünket, hogy egyedül folytassa útját a Végzet Hegye felé. Mit tettem?! Én átkozott! Most mi lesz vele? Ki fog vigyázni rá? Elárultam őt, elárultam a népemet, minden társamat, Gandalfot, és a Fehér Várost! De talán még jóvátehetem ezen tettemet... Megacélozom szívem; az otthonomra gondolva megmarkolom kardom, és lelkiismeretem által vezetve egy hangos csatakiáltással a közeledő orkok felé fordulok és hárítom elemi erejű csapásaikat, hogy Frodó elengedő időt nyerjen a meneküléshez...


End file.
